


Work of Art

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [48]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Steve asks you to be his model for an art project.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Work of Art

Steve’s pencil danced across the paper as he shaded the drawing he was working on. He glanced up and then looked back at the picture he was doing of you. It was hard for you to keep a straight face, you wanted to smile, but Steve had asked you for a blank look, no emotions. You weren’t sure how much longer you could keep this up though. **  
**

“Don’t smile,” Steve warned. He could tell that you wanted to grin at him, that you were fighting back your smile. He paused and looked up at you. You were bitting your lip trying to look innocent, but he could see the mischief shining in your eyes.

“Babe, do you know how hard it is not to smile when you look all adorable sitting over there sketching?” Steve’s cheeks heated a bit which made you smile in victory, that had been the reaction you had been aiming for. You liked seeing Steve flustered. “Are we almost done? I’m starting to go a bit stiff over here.”

Steve let out a sigh, “I think I can finish everything from here, I just need to do a bit more shading here and there and then I’ll be good to go.”

You hopped up and walked over to him, sitting on his lap and laying your head on his shoulder. “I lowkey hate modeling for you,” you admitted.

This wasn’t surprising for Steve, he knew that you didn’t like sitting still for long periods of time for him. “I know, doll, but you’re the best model I’ve ever had.”

“Shhh, don’t let Bucky hear that, he might get jealous,” you giggled.

Steve chuckled, “Eh, I think he already knows I prefer drawing you over him, although he has the brooding look down.”

“Then why don’t you ask him to do the emotionless face ones!” You complained as you pulled back to look at him.

“Because Bucky complains too, so I’d rather hear it from you than from him. Plus Bucky has to sit for Nat most of the time and I’d rather not ask him to model for me as well.”

The bell rang letting both of you know that free period was over. You crawled off Steve’s lap and picked up your backpack while Steve cleaned up his pencils. “I’ll see you after classes,” you told him before rushing off so you wouldn’t get in trouble for being late.

Steve took a bit longer, he just had study hall and Mr. Fury wasn’t that strict on tardiness, all he asked was that you actually did show up five minutes after the bell. When he entered the classroom he saw Natasha sitting in the back of the room he nodded at Mr. Fury and made his way back to Natasha. “Sketching with Y/N again?” She asked once he sat down and pulled out his sketchbook.

He nodded, “Yeah, I’m having trouble which way I want to paint them.” He flipped through each of the sketches he had done of you, and there were a lot of them. “I just want this to be perfect.”

Natasha rested a hand on his shoulder, “Go with whichever one feels right to you. Either way, they’re going to love it.”

Steve had never told you why he was sketching you so much. You just figured it was for his art class and he liked drawing you the best because the two of you were almost always together. Carol, Maria, Pietro, and Wanda, on the other hand, believed it was for other reasons.

“I bet he has something romantic planned,” Wanda said.

Maria nodded in agreement, “I do too, your anniversary is coming up isn’t it?”

You hadn’t even thought about that, but your anniversary was the following week. “Do you really think that he has something special planned?”

“Yes!” All three girls said at once, Pietro nodding in agreement.

“Okay, okay, but I don’t want to get my hopes up and I certainly don’t want to ruin the surprise. If he’s worked this hard on it I want to be surprised when I see it,” you told them. “So that means no snooping.”

Bucky and Natasha came walking over, Bucky’s arm draped across Natasha’s shoulder. The two of them an adorable couple. He, Natasha, and Steve had all been childhood friends, and when they entered high school Bucky had admitted his feelings for Natasha and the two of them began going out. You had come into the picture later.

You and Steve had been friends, you had shared almost every class with him your sophomore year and that was when you realized that you had feelings for him. He had asked you out the following year to the homecoming dance, and the rest was history.

Natasha sat down beside you and began pulling her lunch out of the bag, “So what are we gossiping about today?”

“We were trying to figure out why Steve had been sketching Y/N so much,” Carol said. “We think it’s something for their anniversary next week.”

“But I told them I didn’t want to know in case it ruined the surprise,” you told them.

A moment later Steve sat beside you and pecked you on the cheek. You shot everyone a look telling them not to bring up what you all had been talking about.

The next week on Saturday you went over to Steve’s so that the two of you could spend the day together and just hang out on your anniversary. You had wrapped his present and giddily carried it up to his front door. His mom answered and let you in, telling you that Steve was in the living room.

When you walked in Steve rushed over and kissed you, murmuring, “Happy anniversary, doll.”

“Happy anniversary, handsome,” you said back before kissing him again. When you pulled away you held up the gift you had gotten him. “It’s nothing spectacular, but I hope you like them.”

He ripped open the paper and stared at the set of colored pencils you had gotten him. You knew his old ones were slowly dwindling away to nothing and you wanted to get him a new set. “Y/N, these are great.” He looked up at you, “Thank you.” He hugged you, squeezing tightly. You were happy that he liked them. “Okay wait here,” he said. “And close your eyes!” He shouted as he hurried from the room.

You took a seat on the couch and closed your eyes as he had instructed. You heard him enter the room again and you said, “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yes,” he told you.

When you opened your eyes you saw him holding a painting of you. It was from your first date, the two of you had gone to the park and sat on one of the benches together. You were laughing at something he had told you. You remembered that was the first time he had ever sketched you, the artist in him coming out when he saw you looking so carefree and happy.

You covered your mouth with your hand, “Oh Steve.”

He shifted from foot to foot, “Do you like it?”

Your eyes met his and you nodded your head, “Of course I like it. I love it! What kind of stupid question is that?” You got up off the couch and walked over to where he was holding the painting. “Is this why you were sketching me so much?”

He nodded, “I was trying to find the perfect pose to capture you in painting, but then Nat said to go with my gut and I dug up that old sketch I had done from our first date. It was perfect and I knew right then and there I had to paint it.”

You gently took the painting out of his hands and sat it by the coffee table, wrapping your arms around his neck and squeezing him, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, doll.”

The two of you spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch watching reruns of your favorite shows and eating snacks together. You would glance at the painting every once in a while and smile already wondering where the best place to display it was.


End file.
